The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×tuberhybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘TMBG0822’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Harkstead, Ipswich, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new trailing Begonia plants with fragrant flowers.
The new Begonia plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2007 of a proprietary selection of Begonia×tuberhybrida identified as code number BG #001, not patented. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Harkstead, Ipswich, United Kingdom in July, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by shoot tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Harkstead, Ipswich, United Kingdom since August, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.